1. Field of the Invention
A refillable liquid dispenser or container comprising an outer rigid hollow housing and a replaceable inner pliant liquid bladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous spraying devices and liquid containers have been developed. The receptacles are generally formed as a closed container filled with the liquid to be sprayed through a fill opening formed in a neck with a spray head screwed onto the neck.
Unfortunately refilling of such spraying devices and liquid containers commonly has several disadvantages. For example, there is the risk of spilling or overfilling of the liquid during the filling or refilling operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,294 describes a container for a liquid paint or insecticide product from which the liquid can be applied by a conventional liquid spray device. The container is sealed except for an opening at or near one end having a conventional spray device attached thereto. The dip tube or siphon tube from the spray device is inserted through the opening and sealed by means of a plug through which the dip or siphon tube is inserted. The container with the liquid is then placed into the liquid holding canister. The spray device is then operated to dispense the liquid through the spray nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,003 shows a disposable cover and bag assembly comprising an outer cover member adapted to be connected to the open end of an outer canister and having a top including an opening, an inner cover member in the opening in the top of the outer cover member and a bag having a mouth gripped between the inner and outer cover members.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,685 and 5,031,798 teach a spraying device comprising a receptacle for the fluid to be sprayed and a spray head disposed on the receptacle to dispense or spray the fluid. The receptacle comprises a refill pouch for receiving the fluid and a holding means for detachably holding the refill pouch. The spray head is mounted on the holding means and connected to the interior of the refill pouch through a connection means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,032 describes an expandable syringe comprising a bag having an opening through which liquid may pass. A closed end tubular valve stem projects outwardly from the bag opening and has an orifice in the side thereof in fluid communication with the interior of the bag. A nozzle has a female coupler sized to be movably mounted about the valve stem. The nozzle coupler has a valve seat against which the valve stem closed end may operationally engage in controlling the flow of liquid between the bag and nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,503 shows a syringe for medical use comprising a bellows-type collapsible body containing a diluent and disposed in a case on which a hypodermic needle may be mounted in communication with the body to puncture an enclosing membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 24,918 discloses a pliant container for containing and dispensing low boiling liquids therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,484 teaches a portable fire extinguishing device utilizing a pliant container from which foam is discharged by means of winding the container upon itself for mixing and dispensing the foam therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,972 shows a pliable container for use with a sprayer generally of the type adapted to be connected to a hose for watering lawns or flowers or the like. In particular, the sprayer has a chemical to be mixed with water contained in a disposable collapsible container or cartridge having an aspiring tube extending into the water stream and further containing means for applying the stream of water pressure to the outer surfaces of the collapsible container to force the liquid chemical through the aspiring tube into the water stream. This device requires the normally rigid container of the spray device as well as a separate rigid container with apertures through its walls positioned within the normal rigid container of the spray device for filling with water for dispensing the chemical from the flexible container.
Additional examples of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,950,155 and 2,944,706.